


Puppy Training

by stratumgermanitivum, whiskeyandspite



Series: Hannibal JFMU 2020 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Roleplay, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fondling, Frotting, Innocence Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Oral Knotting, Plugs, Rutting, Sex Toys, knotting toys, no pet play, sexual age play, virginity play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite
Summary: Will laughed nervously, tugging at one of his curls. “I like… structure,” he said. “Expectations to live up to. Punishments when I’m naughty.”Hannibal smiled knowingly. “And how often are you naughty?”Will gave him a shy smile. “I can’t tell you all my secrets. That gives you an unfair advantage.”Will is a Puppy, an Omega Little, and he finally finds himself the perfect Daddy.Due warning: this fic contains graphic sex in little space, with Will playing up his innocence and agea lot. However, never in the course of this fic does anything happen to anyone underage; Hannibal and Will are canon-age, and consenting adults enjoying a kink. Be safe bbys, we love you!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal JFMU 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690183
Comments: 118
Kudos: 402
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... a fic called puppy training that isn't to do with pet play?  
> Yep.  
> Coz we did one better. We did ABO age play. And what are babies in some ABO canon? Pups. Puppies. Boom. You're welcome. [Blame this tweet](https://twitter.com/wolfgrahamm/status/1240408639569100800).
> 
> We'll be posting daily for the next three days as part of #JFMU, and then updating as the muse hits ;) so far, tags cover all three chapters.

Will had been a member of  _ My Little Puppy _ for years, from the time it had been a forum, when it was nothing but a place for Littles to hang out and share stories. He’d lurked, back then. Reading people’s posts, upvoting those he agreed with, saving those that interested him. Many were innocent things, just expressions of one’s identity into the void of the internet. Some were a little naughty, stories of sexual fantasies or - if someone was very lucky, or a very good liar - actual experiences.

Will had seen the forum grow into a full blown website, with a chat option, appropriate advertising, a place to host your own blog as well as look through comment threads.

Will had been there when they announced a new feature, brand new, still in beta - they’d all laughed at that one - and open only to those who’d been a member for more than five years: dating. For the first time in all the years Will had been a member,  _ My Little Puppy _ opened their metaphorical doors to Alphas. It was a trial run, a testing phase, but it gave an opportunity for Alphas seeking a puppy to find one in the internet’s treasure trove of them.

Will had never realistically considered that this preference of his could be something to bring into a relationship. Sure, he knew that more often than not people were kinky behind closed doors, but could someone be  _ that _ kinky? Would an Alpha really want a puppy as a mate?

It wasn’t as though Will was a puppy all the time. He had a job, he kept a fairly clean household, he had hobbies, he even had friends. All of those, he had as the Omega Will Graham. And then on the side, hidden away in binary code and archives dating back years and years, he had this. Puppyhood. 

And now there were Alphas on the site who could see that. See him. See him for exactly who he was when doors were closed and no one was judging. There was a spark of hope in Will that he hated to douse that maybe, just maybe, this would work out. Just for once. Just for him.

The moment he saw the Alpha’s profile he couldn't resist. He knew the man would be snapped up in a hot minute as soon as he saw some of the other puppies, so he had to try, he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t reach out.

His profile showed a photo of himself where his hair was a little more curly, his glasses a little bigger than those he wore now, and it was one of the few photos in which he was smiling. The Alpha’s profile looked like something straight out of Will’s kinkiest fantasies: a man with sharp cheekbones and dark eyes, a manner that suggested he looked down on you even if you stood face to face; he looked like a high school principal. Will whined, helpless, and sent his message.

_ You’re finally here, Daddy! I’ve been waiting ages. _

And then he waited, with bated breath, foot jiggling, until the little mail icon lit up. 

_ I’m sorry, sweetheart. Have you been a good boy without me? _

* * *

Hannibal was a psychiatrist with a flexible schedule. Will’s schedule was… less flexible. 

On the bright side, in the days leading up to their first meeting, they had plenty of time to talk. Sometimes it was casual getting-to-know-you conversation, sharing jobs and hobbies and interests. Sometimes things took a more playful turn, Will gleefully settling into his headspace and Hannibal indulging him, commanding him, caring for him. 

_ Did you eat breakfast? You know how important it is for puppies. Go, send me a picture of what you make.  _

_ It’s past your bedtime, puppy. Daddy will still be here in the morning.  _

Occasionally, things veered off in a slightly more  _ adult _ direction. 

_ I thought about your knot last night, Daddy.  _

_ Did you? _

_ Uh-huh, I thought about it filling me up so good.  _

_ Well, if you’re a good boy, maybe you’ll earn a treat.  _

By the time the fateful day arrived, Will was nearly vibrating, anxious and excited all in one. 

Hannibal had suggested a coffee shop, but Will had waited far too long for this, and he was a reckless sort of person. He’d pushed for Hannibal’s house, and it hadn’t taken much effort to get Hannibal to agree. 

_ You could make me dinner, Daddy.  _

And now it was time, he was here, with an overnight bag just in case, and Will  _ could not make himself get out of the car.  _

What if it was a joke? What if Hannibal took one look at Will, with his bag of clothes and toys and crayons, and laughed at him? 

Or worse, what if it wasn’t a joke, but Hannibal looked at the mess that Will was and said “no thanks, I’ll find a different puppy?”

They hadn’t discussed how to start their in-person meeting, either. Since it was in Hannibal’s home, it wouldn’t be out of the question to immediately start to play, but Will had no idea. Perhaps the doctor expected to have a proper adult conversation with him before he had to put up with Will’s idiosyncrasies. Perhaps he’d just been looking for a docile Omega and found him in the perfect place.

Will felt ill. He almost started the car again.

But the thought of finally meeting the man whose voice Will had been imagining in his dreams for weeks, the thought of him finally purring Will’s name, calling him his  _ good little puppy _ , helping him discover himself through play and punishment and sex… that in the end was what got Will out of his car and to the front door, where he knocked briskly.

This was it. He wouldn’t just run back to his car like a coward. This was the moment and come what may.

The man who opened the door was even more stunning than his pictures on the site had suggested. He was downright regal in his carriage, and Will whimpered before he could even say one word. The Alpha was taller than Will but not by much, enough that it was easy to play up. He was dressed beautifully. He smelled divine. And his voice, when he finally spoke since Will seemed unable to, was rich like chocolate, warm like spice, and sent shivers down Will’s back in the best possible way.

“There’s my puppy.”

Will bit his lip and squirmed on the doorstep. “Hi, Daddy,” he whispered.

“Are we shy?” Hannibal ushered him in, taking the bag from his shoulders. 

Will shrugged, cheeks pink. “I didn’t mean to presume,” he mumbled, gesturing to the bag. To his mortification, Hannibal opened it, smiling at what he saw. Will had packed clothes and condoms, of course, but also a handful of crayons and his bear.

“Presume away,” Hannibal said, sealing the bag once more. “But dinner first, I think. We have a few things to discuss.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Will paused, uncertain. “Or… can I still-“

Hannibal placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He leaned in, his lips grazing gently against Will’s forehead. “You’ve called me Daddy for two weeks,” he reminded Will. “No need to stop now.”

A smile stole at Will’s lips. “Okay, Daddy.”

For the time, they remained themselves. Hannibal offered Will a glass of wine, asked about his day, told him of his own. It was comfortable, like it had been through the internet. Will didn’t feel the need to constantly be speaking, didn’t feel pressure to act a certain way. They both understood why Will was here, and the excitement and nerves of it all was palpable beneath the surface of smalltalk.

Dinner was delicious and filling, and Will ate with relish as Hannibal preened. He explained that he enjoyed cooking for his friends, as well as his lovers, that he found it less a chore and more a form of meditation. He didn’t mention a mate. Will didn’t ask. But without a mark on his throat, it would appear both of them were free entities, as it were, to enjoy whatever they found pleasure in.

“We’ve talked a lot about the things you like, Will,” Hannibal said, conversation sliding smoothly into ‘things to discuss’, “but not of things you need. Are you looking for a place to safely play, and someone to play with? Or more of a disciplinarian to guide you?”

Will let out a shaky breath and brought a hand to his hair, drawing his fingers through it. “Both, I suppose,” he admitted. “I… I’ve been able to play, at least virtually, for years now, and I enjoy it. This will be the first time I’ve ever played with an Alpha. I don’t - if there are rules -”

“Only those we make together,” Hannibal assured him.

Will laughed nervously, tugging at one of his curls. “I like… structure,” he said. “Expectations to live up to. Punishments when I’m naughty.”

Hannibal smiled knowingly. “And how often are you naughty?”

Will gave him a shy smile. “I can’t tell you all my secrets. That gives you an unfair advantage.”

“Are there any punishments that are off the table? I know some prefer not to be spanked-“

“No,” Will breathed. “No, it’s all good.”

Hannibal leaned forward, fingers steepled before him. “Do you like a little bit of pain, sweetheart?”

Will squirmed. It seemed unfair that this man could read him so perfectly. “Yes, Daddy.”

Hannibal nodded. “So. Play, both sexual and otherwise. Rules and discipline. I would prefer to set a schedule, while you’re here. I find it works as well for bigger pups as it does little ones.”

Will nodded, smile already wider. A schedule meant this would happen again. He had to have this happen again. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“What’s your safeword?” Hannibal asked. Will swallowed, licked his lips.

“FBI,” he said sheepishly. It was the one thing that always tossed him out of his headspace, the one thing that interrupted his otherwise safe and slow life. Hannibal nodded, remembering it. 

“We will also use colors, when we’re playing, in case you want something to slow down but not stop. Green will mean everything is alright, yellow suggests you’d like me to pull back, explain, or go easier on you. Red means stop. But we will remain in play. Your safeword will be what returns us to adults, at any time you need, Will, do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Such a good puppy for me already,” Hannibal praised. Will’s heart thudded in his throat in anticipation. “Do you need help getting into your headspace?”

Will shook his head with a smile. One thing he absolutely did not need help with was that. He fell so quickly and with such joy that often he had to snap a rubber band against his wrist at work to make sure he didn’t sink by accident when he was too stressed. Hannibal gave him a beaming smile.

“Does my puppy want to show Daddy what he brought in his bag?” Hannibal asked him. “We can play in the living room, while Daddy makes you a schedule and a list of rules.”

Will let himself settle into that safe space, that place where he was so happy, so easily soothed. He wriggled a bit, a happy little shake he’d been fond of when he was little, before he’d been made to grow out of it. “Please, Daddy?”

“Go,” Hannibal said, gesturing for the door. “I’ll join you as soon as the dishes are done.”

Will went, scurrying from his seat. He hadn’t been shown the way to the living room, but it was fairly easy to find. He settled on his knees on the rug, tugging out his toys. 

Crayons, paper, his bear. What was technically a teething ring, meant to be frozen, and which Will kept to gnaw on so he wouldn’t end up chewing everything else to bits (He’d lost several pens and a crayon that way). A soft blanket that was much too small for his 5’11” form, but had been cheap and available. He looked at his measly stack of offerings, cheeks pink. 

This was usually when he settled in, scribbling pictures and humming to himself, but he’d never done it in  _ front  _ of someone before. And there was a hunger of a different kind tugging at him, though he’d left the condoms in the bag. He wasn’t sure how to begin. If he should begin at all. 

He was still a little lost when Hannibal joined him, setting a wide, reassuring hand to his shoulder as he moved to curl his legs beneath him and join Will on the floor.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Nothing, Daddy,” Will said, giving him a helpless look before gesturing weakly to his toys. It felt like it wasn’t enough, like he wasn’t  _ really little _ if he didn’t have more toys appropriate for a pup. He opened his mouth to say so and found he couldn’t do that either. Instead, he just made a fussy little sound until Hannibal hushed him and curled a hand through his hair.

“Let Daddy lay the blanket out for you,” he suggested, moving to gently take it, waiting to see if Will would retaliate and not let it go. When it was freely given, Hannibal took his time to spread it out on the rug, carefully placing Will’s bear and crayons and paper onto it for him. When he got to the ring, he gave Will a curious look.

“Sometimes I bite stuff,” Will mumbled, embarrassed, but Hannibal only hummed his understanding and placed the ring as carefully as the other toys to the blanket for him. Will crawled onto it and flopped onto his belly, watching Hannibal from behind his arm. This felt safer. This felt more natural. He found himself grinning and ducking to hide behind his hand when Hannibal continued to look at him, and when he reached out and touched Will’s back, Will wriggled happily.

“Why don’t you draw Daddy a picture?” He suggested. “A picture that Daddy can hang on the fridge next to his puppy’s schedule and rules.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Will smiled. “What should I draw?”

“Draw whatever you like, pup,” Hannibal told him. “Surprise Daddy.”

Will could do a rough approximation of most things, but he liked coloring most for the rhythmic sensation. He spilled the dozen colors out across the blanket, selecting the well-loved red first. 

“Do you ever need to do work from home, sweetheart?”

“Sometimes,” Will said with a small kick of his feet. Hannibal hummed and jotted something down. 

“We’ll do two schedules, one for morning and one for evening, to be combined as necessary depending on the length of your visit.”

Will hummed his acknowledgment, switching colors. 

“Meal times, of course. I don’t believe in skipping. I expect you to follow that rule even if you aren’t with me.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“We’ll add some time for you to get work done. That can be more play time if there’s nothing that needs done. Your ring, pup.”

“Huh?”

“Use your ring.”

Face flushed, Will pulled his thumb away from his mouth, where he’d bitten into the cuticle, and reached for the teething ring instead. 

“And of course, we’ll need plenty of time for your practice.”

“Practice for what?” Will asked distractedly. 

“For taking Daddy’s knot.”

Will stopped moving for a moment, eyes wide and crayon poised above the paper, before turning his head to look at Hannibal. The man was entirely unfazed, still taking notes that Will wasn’t privy to, looking up only when Will’s silence dragged on.

“What kinda practice?” Will asked him around the ring, pulling it free after to lick his lips.

“Well,” Hannibal let one of his legs stretch out in front of him as he kept his notes on his drawn up knee. “A good puppy has to be able to warm Daddy’s cock properly. That means whatever size Daddy gets, his puppy must be ready to keep him warm and sit still like a good boy.”

Will swallowed audibly. “Oh,” he sighed.

“Have you warmed a cock before, puppy?”

Will flushed deeply and shook his head. His experiences with Alphas before this had always been a lot less scheduled and a lot more down to business. He’d sucked cock, of course he had, but he’d never warmed someone with his mouth before. The thought was thrilling.

“Then you’ll need a lot of practice for Daddy, won’t you?” Hannibal told him, bringing a hand up to slip a curl behind Will’s ear as he blinked languidly and wriggled into his touch. “And of course, every puppy needs to train his bottom for Daddy’s knot, so he doesn’t get hurt. The last thing I want is to hurt you, Will.”

Will believed him. He believed every single word and his entire body trembled with it. He wanted to climb into Hannibal’s lap and kiss him and touch him and rock down against him. He wanted Hannibal to carry him to bed, and open his legs, and -

“So nothing more than Daddy’s tongue and his fingers for the first few weeks,” Hannibal added with a smile.

Understanding dawned on Will’s face, followed quickly by disappointment. “But  _ Daddy-“ _

Hannibal’s fingers caught Will’s chin, tilting his head up. His smirk was knowing. 

“You aren’t going to argue with me already, are you, sweetheart.”

“No, Daddy,” Will breathed, caught helplessly in that smoldering gaze. 

“Because only good boys get treats, and I was hoping we could start your practice in the morning.”

“Not tonight?” Will asked, unable to help himself. 

Hannibal hummed, as though thinking it over. “It’s getting late,” he said slowly. “If we played, you would have to be very, very good. You’d have to do everything Daddy said, without argument. We don’t have time for naughty boys before bedtime.”

“I promise,” Will said, eyes wide and needy. He could feel his breathing pick up, his heart hammering. Hannibal smelled, to him, like peace and pleasure and Will wanted to be closer, to press to him skin to skin, to feel those large, strong hands hold him down and touch him. “I’ll be really, really good,”

Hannibal hummed again, and turned to set his notepad and pen aside. Then he stretched out his other leg and tapped his thigh gently. “Come sit in Daddy’s lap, pup.”

Will scrambled to obey, uncaring for the forgotten crayons and half-finished scribble, uncaring that he was an adult man, uncaring for anything but the fact that Hannibal was looking at him  _ like that _ and Will wanted to be so, so good for him. He moved to straddle Hannibal, pressing close, with gentle hands curling in the front of Hannibal’s shirt as he looked at the man through his fringe. He could already feel the sight swell in the front of Hannibal’s trousers and it made Will shiver.

“You smell good,” Will told him softly, smiling when Hannibal drew a hand through his curls and gently grasped them to bring Will’s face to his throat, letting him breathe deep. “And you feel so warm, Daddy,”

Hannibal’s other hand wrapped around Will’s middle, tugging him closer, drawing his knee up just enough to push Will flush up against him. When Will squirmed, Hannibal smiled, letting him free to move as he wanted as his other hand sought between them, rubbing soothingly over Will’s chest.

“Such a tiny thing you are,” he sighed, encouraging Will to rock down against him, seeking more friction. “Just the perfect size for Daddy.”

Will had never felt small before. The handful of Alphas he’d slept with had never bothered with such talk. But here, safe in Hannibal’s lap, he felt entirely enveloped. 

Will could hardly believe this was happening. He rocked forward, lips parted on a soft moan. Another helpless rock, and Hannibal’s hands began to move him, guiding him through motions that made him feel overheated in his nice clothes. 

“Daddy,” he gasped. Hannibal kissed the words from his lips, licking into his mouth and grinding the bulge of his cock against Will’s backside. 

Will only rarely got wet outside of a heat, but perhaps that had all been down to the men he’d been with. With Hannibal, he was dripping, aching to be touched, to be fucked. 

“Sweet pup,” Hannibal praised, mouthing at Will’s jaw. “I’m going to teach you to take so much.”

“Daddy,  _ please!” _

“Patience, little one,” Hannibal murmured, still guiding Will to rub up against him, breathing in the smell of him as his pleasure built and built, as Will’s fingers clung tighter, his thighs tensed as though he wanted to close his legs.

“Daddy knows what you need,” he continued, grasping Will’s hair again, keeping his eyes up as Will continued to obediently grind down against him. He could smell his slick, couldn’t wait to taste it properly, couldn’t wait to unwrap this beautiful man like a gift on the bed upstairs. “Daddy knows what you can take.”

“I’m gonna -” Will’s eyelids fluttered and he bit his lip as orgasm overtook him, filling the front of his briefs with blissful warmth. He moaned, still rocking into Hannibal, back against him, and allowed his humiliation and his pleasure to mingle on his face when he met Hannibal’s eyes again. Hannibal clicked his tongue, but his smile was impossible to miss in the warmth of his eyes.

“Has my puppy made a bit of a mess?” he asked, stroking Will’s cheek when he squirmed. “What a good boy, coming for Daddy, showing him how beautiful you are when you’re overwhelmed.”

Will shivered. He wanted more. He wanted to tear his clothes off right then and there and  _ present _ but he knew Hannibal wouldn’t let him, and that made him flush deeper, stirred his cock in his pants again. When Hannibal leaned in to kiss him again, Will closed his eyes and opened his mouth with a smile, letting one of his hands spread up against Hannibal’s neck, up into his hair.

“Listen very carefully, pup,” Hannibal told him, pulling back. “Daddy wants you to go upstairs to his bedroom. The very first room on the right. You’re going to get undressed and wait for Daddy by the bed.”

“But -”

“I’ll come up when I’ve cleaned up all your toys,” Hannibal assured him, leaning in to kiss his forehead in a way that was so fond it made Will’s eyes sting a little.

Will went on trembling, unsteady legs. The bedroom was large, big enough for all kinds of games, and Will couldn’t help the little shudder as he stripped. He kicked his clothes to the side, unsure of what else to do with them. 

Right now, an Alpha was cleaning up Will’s toys. Then, he was going to come upstairs and…. not fuck him, apparently, but maybe touch and fondle him until Will couldn’t take it anymore. Will waited with bated breath, hands clenched into tight fists to keep from chewing at his cuticles. 

Hannibal brought Will’s bag with him, repacked except for the blanket and bear. Those he set gently on the nightstand, smiling at Will’s open curiosity. “I wasn’t sure if you needed them to sleep.”

“Sometimes,” Will said, distracted by Hannibal’s hands, by the way his sleeves hugged his arms. He shivered, suddenly very aware of his nudity. 

“Such a pretty little thing,” Hannibal said, settling his hands on Will’s sides. His mouth found Will’s jaw, nipping playfully. Will moaned, tilting his head for more. 

“Daddy, I want-“

“I know what you want,” Hannibal interrupted, “and you know what I’ll allow. No arguments, right?”

Will nodded unsteadily. He felt Hannibal smile against his cheek, and then he was being backed onto the bed, Hannibal climbing up between his thighs. Will spread them happily, welcoming the Alpha between. When Hannibal leaned over him Will arched up to plant a gentle kiss to his cheek with a grin.

“Can I undress you, Daddy?”

“Not just yet, puppy,” Hannibal told him as he continued to worship Will’s body with his mouth. He caught Will beneath his arms and moved him a little further up the bed and then ducked his head to suck a nipple between his lips.

A shiver rocked Will’s entire body upwards to the heat of Hannibal’s mouth. He dropped a hand down to tug Hannibal’s hair gently as his other pressed to his mouth to keep himself quiet. It felt so good, Hannibal just tonguing against the sensitive little nub. No one had taken such time to give Will’s body this sort of attention before. Even Will hadn’t ever given more than a passing thought to his nipples.

“Daddy -”

“Does it feel good, puppy?” Hannibal murmured, kissing his way across his chest to take the other nipple between his teeth for a sharp little nip. “Such a sensitive boy. Daddy could play with you for hours, couldn’t he?”

Will’s  _ yes _ was lost in another helpless moan as Hannibal returned to sucking his skin. His cock was filling again, and he arched up to rub himself against Hannibal, still clothed above him. He could feel how thick his cock was, wanted to see it, to put his hands and mouth on it, to spread his legs and take it into him.

Hannibal toyed with his chest for what seemed like hours, until Will’s little cock stood full and proud, and his chest was reddened and sensitive. He gasped at the slightest brush to his nipples, even when Hannibal merely nudged the tip of his tongue against one. 

“Daddy, I want to touch you,” Will pleaded, hands clenching in the bed sheets. 

“So impatient,” Hannibal chided. “I think you could come just from this.” He pinched a nipple between two fingers, twisting until Will cried out in pain. 

He probably could have, with how wound up Hannibal had made him, but Will wanted more. If he couldn’t have everything, he wanted as much as he could get, and he ground up against Hannibal with a needy whine. 

“Alright,” Hannibal said, pushing Will back down with a palm over his stomach. “Greedy puppy, you can have a treat.”

Hannibal bared himself in agonizingly slow motions, each shirt button and belt loop a new torment. Will’s thighs were slick by the time Hannibal was bare above him, and he reached with eagerness for the thick cock Hannibal had revealed. 

Hannibal allowed it, just seeing what Will would do when not given instructions. He was pleased to see that his boy didn’t immediately try to swallow him down, but instead used both hands to stroke. If there had been any doubt that Will was experienced before this evening, it vanished right then. He worked Hannibal’s cock expertly between his fingers, concentrating on the head, teasing with gentle kneading motions where Hannibal’s knot would swell. When he leaned in to kiss over Hannibal’s stomach, the Alpha groaned, a low, warm sound of pleasure that made Will squirm against him.

“So big, Daddy,” Will whispered, reverent. His entire body was flushed and eager, he wanted to touch and be touched, he wanted to be coddled and thrown about, all at once. He wanted everything, he was starved for it. When Hannibal slipped his hand through his hair, Will moaned and nuzzled against him. “Can I taste you?”

“Just your tongue, little one,” Hannibal allowed. “Not your lips. Show Daddy how good you are.”

Will ached so badly to be good, to have Hannibal’s praise fall on him sweet and honest. He rolled onto his belly, settling himself between Hannibal’s thighs with an eager whine.

He wanted to impress Hannibal. Given the chance to show off, Will was well aware of his talent with his mouth. But if Hannibal wanted him sloppy and eager, Will was more than happy to oblige.

Will started with soft little licks at the base, circling Hannibal’s cock with the tip of his tongue. He worked his way to the top in slow, teasing motions, until he could flick his tongue playfully at the head. 

“There we go.” Hannibal’s voice was nearly a growl, deep and gravely. It made Will shiver to hear it, the sort of voice that had always fueled his fantasies. “Right there, sweet puppy. Be a good boy.”

Will licked over the tip in increasingly broad strokes, nudging the foreskin back as best he could to tease at the sensitive skin beneath. His mouth was watering. He wanted more, he wanted to swallow Hannibal completely. “Daddy,” he begged, lips pressed to the thick vein on the underside of Hannibal’s cock. “Daddy, I need more.”

“Not yet,” Hannibal said, his fingers tangling tightly in Will’s hair. “Not until Daddy’s taught you how.”

“ _ Please, Daddy, _ ” Will whined, grinning up at Hannibal when he gripped his hair a little harder. He knew the answer would be no, he knew he wouldn’t be allowed, and it thrilled him. He didn’t disobey, instead he continued the gentle little licks over the head of Hannibal’s cock until the Alpha pulled him off.

A gentle slap to his cheek made Will whimper and bite his lip, blush crawling up under his eyes.

“What did Daddy say?”

“Not until Daddy’s teaches me how,” Will repeated softly, closing his eyes when Hannibal tugged him up and kissed him. He was in heaven. His entire body was singing with desire, with want, and when Hannibal allowed him to straddle him again Will rutted down shamelessly, nuzzling up beneath Hannibal’s chin.

“Sweet pup,” Hannibal praised him, cupping Will’s ass and guiding him in his movements. “Daddy’s good puppy.”

“Can I come?” Will gasped. “Can I come again, please?”

Hannibal allowed it with a growl, spreading Will with his hands and teasing his slick rim with the tips of his fingers. As Will came, so did Hannibal, throbbing hot and thick between them.

Not the same as being fucked, but there was pleasure in being marked in such a way. Will tucked his lips into Hannibal's throat, panting for breath. He was sticky with their mingled release, limbs heavy with exhaustion. 

Hannibal’s hand pet at Will’s spine, urging him to curl closer. “Such a good boy,” he murmured. Will purred in response, sated and content. 

“I’m still not happy about it,” Will declared, once his heart rate had finally evened out, “but I think I can deal with the rule for a little while.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sweet puppy. Just wait until you see what your practice is like.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When they spoke as adults, they had carefully outlined each other’s limits, and what they wanted to get from this arrangement. Both of them had agreed to play up Will’s inexperience, his virginity, though neither were true. And now, Will licked his lips and looked up at Hannibal through his fringe._
> 
> _“Will it hurt?” He asked, the most cliche of questions._
> 
> "Practice" starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic fondling and playing in little space here, just a further warning for those who might trigger <3

_ Daddy’s rules for his Puppy _

  * _Daddy does not abide bad language, his Puppy must be polite and well-mannered at all times_


  * Daddy’s word is law: this is for his Puppy’s safety and enjoyment


  * Trust that Daddy knows what his Puppy needs and what his Puppy wants


  * Puppy must follow the schedule set out by Daddy, otherwise he will be punished


  * Without training, Puppy will not take Daddy’s cock in his mouth


  * Without training, Puppy will not take Daddy’s knot in his bottom


  * Daddy loves his boy, and no one - including his Puppy - may speak ill of him


  * Daddy may spoil his Puppy as he sees fit. All gifts are Puppy’s to keep - outside of the house if he wishes


  * Punishments will be meted out per infringement. Punishments will range from time out and a scolding, to a bare bottom spanking over Daddy’s knee. If more severe punishment has been earned, Daddy will tell his Puppy prior to his punishment


  * Punishment is to be taken with grace and remorse, like a good boy


  * Puppy’s safeword is FBI


  * Within play, the color system is used for safe wording: green for everything is fine, yellow for slow down and reassess, red to stop the game but not the play.


  * Daddy and Puppy may add or remove any rules at any time without consequence after mutual discussion



Will shivered as he read over the rules, laminated and pinned to the fridge in Hannibal’s home along with Will’s scribbled drawing from his first night over. They were the core basics, the skeleton that the sinew and muscles of their play hung on.

They were growing strong together.

They were growing intimate together.

They played together at least three times a week, and most weekends Will stayed over at least one night.

He stood now, bare entirely, chewing on his rubber ring, and waiting for Daddy to be done getting something from the bedroom.  _ A surprise for my good puppy _ , he’d said.

They’d been together a month, and Will had never slept as well, or felt more human, than in that time.

Hannibal was a devoted Daddy, loving and strict. Will hadn’t yet earned a true punishment, but he’d had a swat or two and the threat of time out used against him. He was saving up, holding on to his naughtiness for a day he needed reassurance.

Hannibal returned with a large, flat case, which he set out on the dining table. Will tugged the ring from between his teeth, folding his hands behind his back as he peered curiously at it. 

“What has my greedy boy been begging me for all these weeks?” Hannibal asked, fingers hovering over the clasp. 

“A knot?” Will asked, shivering at the pleased smile it earned him. 

“That’s right. It’s time to start some special practice, don’t you think?”

Hannibal opened the case, revealing a collection of metal plugs, from thin and light to heavy and thick. Will swallowed, his cock twitching between his thighs. 

He made a happy little noise and returned the ring to his mouth again, chewing it pensively as his eyes moved over the toys presented. He’d played with toys before, of course, sexually and otherwise. He had some of his own at home. He had toys for general pleasure, to work through his heat, some things that were more fetish.

These toys were of a quality that had always been out of his price range.

“They’re so pretty, Daddy,” he murmured, leaning his weight a little on Hannibal, nuzzling against his shoulder when he lifted his arm to welcome his boy close. He was still dressed to the nines, as Hannibal always was, while Will was bare as the day he was born beside him. It felt wonderful.

“Only the best for my puppy,” Hannibal told him, nuzzling his hair. “We’ll start with the smallest one, and we’ll work our way up.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Will sighed, feeling a purr grow warm in his chest. He pulled the ring from his mouth again, careful not to drool on Hannibal’s clothes.

When they spoke as adults, they had carefully outlined each other’s limits, and what they wanted to get from this arrangement. Both of them had agreed to play up Will’s inexperience, his virginity, though neither were true. And now, Will licked his lips and looked up at Hannibal through his fringe.

“Will it hurt?” He asked, the most cliche of questions. 

Hannibal turned and nipped playfully at Will’s jaw. “It might,” he said, licking soothingly over the bite. “Will you be a good boy for Daddy and take it anyway?”

Will shivered happily. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Over the table, then. Let’s get you dressed up to go play.”

Will draped himself over the edge of the table, arms pillowed under his head, hands wrapped around his forearms to keep himself steady without digging into the table. 

Hannibal’s hands were warm as they trailed down his back to part his cheeks. “Look at that. So tight for Daddy.” He rubbed his thumb gently over Will’s hole, coaxing slick from him. 

Will wriggled and pushed up on his toes, presenting himself for Hannibal to look at. He continued teasing, just the gentlest touches, presses, massages, until Will’s balls were tight up against his body, his little cock hard between his legs. 

And Hannibal hadn’t even penetrated him.

Will moaned.

Hannibal kissed his thigh and pulled back, standing just long enough to get the plug he wanted to use, before kneeling behind his puppy once more.

“Bring your hands back, little one, spread yourself for me.”

Will’s moan shook his entire body. It took him a moment to obey, but he shifted about, his chest to the table, and spread his cheeks with his fingers for Hannibal. He could feel his gaze like a brand, and trembled with it. God, he was already on edge enough that he could come from this alone.

“Beautiful boy,” Hannibal praised him, his breath tickling Will’s slick thighs and hole. He was so  _ close _ to him… “This may feel strange, puppy, but you’ll wear this plug for Daddy until he tells you you can take it out.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Will grinned against the table. When the plug penetrated him, it was no thicker than a finger, and it would tease him mercilessly once it was settled. But it was  _ long _ , enough that Will would certainly know it was there.

Hannibal thrust it shallowly into him, little motions that had Will panting softly. He was  _ so _ hard, little cock damp at the head, and he whined in complaint when Hannibal let the plug settle and patted the base of his spine. 

“Stand up straight, puppy. Show Daddy your posture.”

Will straightened, moaning as the plug settled in, deep and unforgettable. Not enough of a challenge for him to really enjoy, but impossible to ignore.

Hannibal nuzzled their noses together. “Beautiful boy. Go and play, then.”

Will had no idea how he was supposed to  _ play _ with a plug grinding against his insides. He pouted at Hannibal, making his eyes wide. 

“Daddy,” he pleaded, voice pitched artificially high, “come snuggle me?”

Hannibal’s expression was incredibly pleased as he tucked a curl behind Will’s ear. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Since they started seeing each other, Hannibal had been meticulously building up Will’s toy collection, along with enjoying each other sweaty and aching in bed. In the times that Will wanted to be his puppy, Hannibal was more than happy to oblige him. He had bought Will more crayons, color pencils with four colors in the lead that would change and mingle if he turned his hand as he drew. He’d gifted Will another bear to keep his own company, had presented him with a set of lovely wooden blocks with the alphabet and pictures carved into each side.

He loved to see his puppy play, because he was absolutely beautiful when he did. 

When he’d met Will Graham, Hannibal had expected a short, perhaps thoroughly enjoyable affair. He had not expected to be so enchanted by the man as himself, as well as his puppy side. Will had an infectious smile, dimples that dug deep into his cheeks and narrowed his eyes in delight. His hair was a bird’s nest of mess that suited him perfectly, and refused to bend even to Hannibal’s patient hand and comb.

And as a pup, Will was everything Hannibal had ever hoped for in a play partner. He was little, and demanding as all puppies were, but he knew himself so completely, so deeply, that play transcended innocence and sexuality entirely. It became an experience both looked forward to any time they could share it. Hannibal loved Will sweet and nuzzling, sucking his thumb and resting in Hannibal’s lap for a story, as much as he loved Will humping his thigh helplessly, begging him to  _ please, Daddy, let me come. _

And he truly adored that Will Graham was an absolute brat.

When they settled on the blanket and Will upended the box with his blocks in it, Hannibal was not surprised that his boy immediately climbed into his lap to play. Hannibal sat cross-legged, and Will nestled in the space between his knees. He took his time wriggling about, rubbing up teasingly against Hannibal’s crotch, working the plug deeper into himself to find any sort of stimulation from it, and when he settled it was with his weight back against Hannibal’s chest, and his legs spread wide over Hannibal’s knees.

Bare as he was, it exposed Will’s entire body to Hannibal’s perusal, and Hannibal would have been a lackluster Daddy indeed if he didn’t take advantage. 

Will blurred lines beautifully, crossing effortlessly from innocent to sexual. For him, they were not separate headspaces. He was Daddy’s sweet puppy and Daddy’s greedy boy all at once, without any struggle at all. When Hannibal reached to pinch and tease at his nipples while he built, Will merely shifted to give him better access, stacking blocks clumsily alongside Hannibal’s legs. 

Will was a pleasure to toy with. Hannibal rubbed gently over his stomach, down to the insides of his thighs. Will gasped and shuddered as he played, occasionally knocking blocks over in his eagerness to grind back against Hannibal. 

“Daddy,” Will complained, “you’re distracting me.”

“Am I?” Hannibal hummed and pinched sharply at Will’s nipples, hard enough to hear him cry out. “But you’re too lovely to ignore.”

Will squirmed happily, a purring sound escaping his throat as he dropped his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder and shivered as dry lips tickled the skin he bared. He bit his lip as Hannibal kissed over his throat and down to his shoulder, trembled as teasing knuckles tickled up and down his thighs.

He arched up, gasping when the plug moved within him, and whimpered when Hannibal whispered against him what a good boy he was for him,  _ what a good little puppy for Daddy… _

“Will you touch me, Daddy?” Will coaxed him, grinning when Hannibal shook his head.

“No, puppy,” he murmured, the warmth of his voice bringing goosebumps up over Will’s skin. “This is your playtime, not mine.”

“But I wanna make Daddy happy,” he said, giggling when Hannibal nipped his shoulder, hands leaving Will’s thighs to tease his nipples again instead.

“You make Daddy very happy,” Hannibal told him, a purr rumbling up against Will’s back as he tugged a nipple gently. Then, without warning, he twisted one sharply enough to make Will shake, his cock leaking, pointing straight up to the ceiling, red and shiny. “Being such a good boy for me,” he whispered, “playing just like Daddy told you to, letting Daddy touch his pretty, pretty boy.”

Will dropped a hand up over his head to grasp Hannibal’s hair, turning his face to the side to nuzzle against him, a breath shivering through him as his lips brushed Hannibal’s cheek.

“I’m feeling naughty, Daddy,” Will admitted, nosing under Hannibal’s jaw. The Alpha hummed, dropping one hand down between Will’s legs, not to cup his cock but to press against the plug, pulsing his fingers against it until Will was writhing in his lap, helpless cries escaping him.

“Taking Daddy’s toy so well,” he added to the praise he’d already bestowed on Will. “Practicing, letting Daddy stretch you open for him, getting you ready for his thick knot.”

“Oh God,” Will’s toes curled, relaxed again.

“How messy will you be when I take this out, hmm? Will you be dripping down those pretty thighs?”

Will’s breath left him in a rush. He ground back against the heat he could feel building in Hannibal’s lap, lips parted as he struggled to keep his head clear. 

“My poor pup,” Hannibal murmured in his ear, giving the plug another firm nudge. “Perhaps you should always be so plugged, lest you make a mess of all your nice things.”

“Daddy,” Will whined, “wanna come.” He wriggled, pushing back against the plug that filled him, desperate for something more substantial.

“It would certainly get you through your training faster,” Hannibal mused. “I’d hate to see you suffer through a heat, so empty while Daddy teased your little cock.”

Will keened, eyes closed, hips rocking frantically as he worked himself through an orgasm that never seemed to quit. 

He’d made a mess of his stomach, and ducked his head to look with a hazy smile as Hannibal continued to pump the toy gently into and out of him, the sensation just on the right side of overwhelming.

Then Hannibal kissed his cheek and released him, bringing up a hand to stroke through Will’s hair but no longer tormenting the boy in his lap. “Daddy will stop distracting you now, sweetheart. Play with your blocks.”

After a moment to gather himself, Will did. Building structurally unsound bridges on the carpet, giggling when they toppled, reaching for more blocks to build them up again. There was such an escape in play, such a powerful release of negativity that Will couldn’t remember when he  _ didn’t _ do this to self-soothe.

Of course it helped that Hannibal was behind him, warm and reassuring, guiding Will in this play as in any other. He laughed when Will squirmed and shrieked in joy, kissed his cheek when Will mumbled nonsensical narrations for his game. He wrapped his arms around Will’s middle, uncaring for the mess, and settled his chin on Will’s shoulder as he wound down his game. And when Will yawned, wide and loud, and settled back heavily against him, Hannibal nuzzled his hair.

“I think a tired little puppy needs his nap.”

“No,” Will replied, deliberately petulant, just to feel Hannibal squeeze him that little bit tighter.

“Yes,” Hannibal corrected. “What does the schedule say?”

Will sighed sleepily. That was one thing, Hannibal was absolutely  _ rigid _ with the schedule when they played, even if Will was insistent that he wasn’t sleepy or that a pop tart was a perfectly decent meal and he didn’t need a proper dinner. 

“Naps before dinner,” Will grumbled. Hannibal gave him another squeeze. 

“Such an unhappy pup. I was going to come lay with you, but perhaps you need this time to think on your attitude-“

“No!” Will yelped, turning to pout up at Hannibal. “No, Daddy, come nap with me. I’ll be good!”

Hannibal considered him, eyes hooded with how close his boy was to him, and with a hum leaned in to kiss Will’s forehead, a lingering and intimate thing.

“First, Daddy is going to clean you up. Then we’ll get you tucked up for a nice long nap before dinner.”

Will smiled, cheeks bright with pleasure, expression one of ease and bliss. “Okay, Daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You got me a bottle!” Will exclaimed joyfully, childish glee mingling with mischievous intent as he let his hands run over the present Hannibal had gotten him._
> 
> _It was a standard baby bottle in all but the tip, which was shaped like a knotted cock. It wasn’t enormous, but it would be significantly wide to stretch Will’s jaw and test his gag reflex while he “practiced” for Daddy._
> 
> The thing that started it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per norm warning reminder: sexy times in little space, be safe going in!

Will had graduated to a plug four fingers thick by the time Daddy deemed him ready to start training his mouth, too.

Will was an eager puppy, enthusiastic and playful with his Daddy.

They still met thrice weekly, Will still slept over on the weekend, and Hannibal found that he was growing to absolutely adore him. They spent more and more time together just quietly; Will curled up in Hannibal’s lap as he read to him, thumb in his mouth and a purr vibrating against his ribs, dozing in bed on Saturday mornings, bare and sated from the night before.

When they played, they played harder.

Will was a good boy but he was a brat. He’d earned several spankings over Daddy’s lap already, a few time outs with his hands on his head so he didn’t fiddle or play with himself.

Both of them loved it.

Now, with Daddy’s decision to start the puppy on his new training, Will wriggled impatiently in his lap as he went over the rules.

“You’re an eager boy, but Daddy knows best,” Hannibal reminded him, stroking over Will’s sides before grasping his thighs to spread his legs. Will grinned and nodded.

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll be good. I wanna learn.”

“Sweet boy.” Hannibal ducked his head to kiss just under Will’s jaw. “You’ve done so good, practicing for Daddy’s knot, but there’s another place Daddy might want to put it.”

Will’s mouth watered. Hannibal was always the stuff of fantasies, always too perfect to be real. 

It was not as if Hannibal never let Will taste him at all. Will was allowed as many kitten licks as he liked, wetting the head of Hannibal’s cock until the foreskin pulled back, until the head was shiny and purpling and he just  _ knew _ his Daddy wanted to grip him by the hair and fuck his throat raw. 

But Hannibal never did. He was so patient, so careful, and it was driving Will mad. 

“I want to taste you,” Will pleaded. “Can I, Daddy?”

“Soon,” Hannibal said, which always meant ‘not today.’  _ We’ll get you a new coloring book  _ **_soon_ ** _ , we’ll make ice cream again  _ **_soon_ ** _ , Daddy will fuck you screaming  _ **_soon_ ** _. _

Will let out a plaintive little wine, pawing at Hannibal’s shirt. He pouted at him, lip jutting out, eyes wide. 

“Terrible thing,” Hannibal chided. “Don’t you want your gift?”

Will’s pout morphed into a grin wide enough to narrow his eyes. Playful and coy, he could work Hannibal like a string around his finger when he wanted to, both knew how to push and pull just enough to make it fun.

“I always want gifts, Daddy,” he pointed out. Hannibal hummed, squeezing Will’s thigh in gentle warning before reaching to take a bag up from the floor. He held it dangling from his fingers before letting Will take it and dig through the frothy tissue to find the present within.

Hannibal spread his arms over the back of the couch and relaxed back, giving Will the space to shift about. When he took the item in both hands, eyes widening in realization, Hannibal couldn’t help but smile. He’d seen the thing online some weeks before and couldn’t resist getting it for his boy. It was taking up a lot of his not insignificant patience to hold off fucking the sweet little thing in his lap every time he saw him.

“You got me a bottle!” Will exclaimed joyfully, childish glee mingling with mischievous intent as he let his hands run over the present Hannibal had gotten him.

It was a standard baby bottle in all but the tip, which was shaped like a knotted cock. It wasn’t enormous, but it would be significantly wide to stretch Will’s jaw and test his gag reflex while he “practiced” for Daddy.

It filled Will with warmth, satiating his childish oral fixation and sexual hunger in a single swoop. He wriggled pointedly in Hannibal’s lap. 

“We can make it a little bigger when you’re ready,” Hannibal said, his hand petting Will’s flank. “Are you thirsty, sweetheart?”

Will’s eyes glinted. “ _ Parched _ , Daddy.”

Hannibal filled the bottle with water, settling a pillow on the floor before his favorite chair. Will dropped to his knees in a rush, looking up at Hannibal with his lips already parted. 

“My eager puppy,” Hannibal praised. He spread his thighs and guided Will to rest between them, on hands and knees. 

Will dove eagerly for the bottle, sucking obscenely at the head. It required effort to work water out, a careful massage of tongue and palate, and so Will managed to drink very little as he bobbed his head. Hannibal had to grab him by the hair to still him. 

“Easy, puppy,” Hannibal lectured. “You’ll wear yourself out. What if Daddy wanted you to warm him for an hour or so, and you were too tired? Settle and suck.”

Will whined, but he was far from displeased. He looked up at Hannibal and mumbled  _ yes, Daddy _ around his mouthful before settling into a much more leisurely pace. He took his time figuring out the pattern it would take to eke even a drop of water from the bottle. Tongue, hard palate, suck. Suck, tongue, teeth. Teeth, hard palate, soft palate…

Will backed off, pretending to gag, licking his lips as he looked at Hannibal.

“Sorry, Daddy, I’ll get better.”

“I know you will. Such a good puppy for Daddy.”

Will grinned before leaning in to suckle again, adjusting his position so his back arched and his knees spread over the cushion he balanced on. When Hannibal dropped a hand to his hair to stroke it with every gentle shift of Will’s body, he started to purr.

This was heaven.

Sure, it would have been better if Hannibal had let Will suck his cock, but this was  _ obscene _ in the mingling of innocent and sexual, and Will’s tiny cock was growing painfully hard between his legs. He was sure that when Hannibal took the plug out of him later to ‘check how his boy was doing’ he’d spill slick on the floor and get a telling off.

God, he couldn’t wait.

The bottle was hard work, and the more Will nursed at it, the tighter Hannibal’s fingers grew in his hair. Hannibal pulled him down a little deeper every few minutes, until finally the head rubbed at the back of his throat. 

Will looked up at him, eyes watery from the pressure but full of joy. Hannibal nudged the bottle a little deeper, until Will was forced to swallow around it or choke. 

Will no longer knew if he was draining much of the bottle at all, and that suited him just fine. The knot stretched his jaw and put pressure behind his teeth. Not as much as Hannibal surely would, but enough to challenge Will and force him to breathe carefully. He could imagine himself choking and drooling, completely unable to pull off of Hannibal’s knot, and he whined, spreading his thighs a little wider to show off just how red his little cock was. 

Hannibal pet through Will’s hair, pretending to inspect the bottle. “Not yet, baby. You have to drink it all.”

Will whined. It was too deep for him to do the easier tricks. He could do nothing but suck and shiver and drip on the rug beneath his knees. 

But he did it, obediently and prettily, because he  _ knew _ what he looked like, and he  _ knew _ that Hannibal got off just as hard on waiting for Will as Will did in waiting for him. It was a game, nothing more. But Will was a brat, and rules  _ begged _ to be broken.

He slid a hand from his thigh to his cock and stroked, trembling as his orgasm built, down his body, centering in his core, down between his legs. When Hannibal’s hand tightened in his hair and tugged, pulling Will’s eyes up to him, he tried to smile around the bottle.

“What are you doing, puppy?” Hannibal asked him, amusement curling just a little darker at the edges as he watched Will continue to touch. Hannibal had been considering adding to the rules on the fridge that Will was not to touch himself without Hannibal’s presence or permission, but hadn’t yet gotten around to it.

Slowly, he pulled Will off the bottle, relishing the way he slurped the tip, caught his bottom lip in his mouth trying to catch the spit dripping down his face.

“Daddy asked a question, sweetheart,” Hannibal told him. Will grinned. 

“I’m playing with my cock, Daddy,” he said. “Because practicing for Daddy’s knot makes me want to rub and touch and play with myself.”

“You know Daddy doesn’t want his little puppy doing that without permission,” Hannibal reminded him, still gripping Will’s hair as Will continued to flagrantly disobey him. There wasn’t much water left in the bottle, Will had done a good job sucking, but the fact remained.

“But it feels so good,” Will whined, squirming a little in Hannibal’s hold. “Please, Daddy?”

“What sort of Daddy would I be if I spoiled you so?”

“The best,” Will chirped. He spread his legs until his thighs burned, showing off how his balls drew up tight against his body, his cock leaking steadily over his hand. 

Hannibal chuckled and pulled Will up for a kiss, quick and filthy. 

“Have you earned it?” He asked. “Have you been a good boy for Daddy?”

“I’m always a good boy.”

Hannibal’s smirk was dangerous. He held Will frozen, up on his knees, back arched. Will shivered under that heavy gaze. 

“Good boys don’t touch themselves. Only naughty things do that. That little cock is only for Daddy to play with.”

Will jutted his lower lip out. “Please, Daddy? I feel so good when I think about your knot.”

Hannibal considered, leaned in to nuzzle his hair and scent Will gently with a turn of his cheek against him. With a hum he gestured to the bottle.

“Pick it up, pup, and climb into Daddy’s lap.”

Will did, immediately, holding the bottle in both hands as he kept his eyes bright and wide on Hannibal, waiting. Hannibal took his time getting comfortable again, adjusting how Will sat in his lap, how wide he should keep his thighs for Hannibal’s pleasure.

“Daddy will touch you,” he said, “and you can come for Daddy, but only when that bottle is empty.” he tapped gently against the thing in Will’s hands. “We don’t waste in this household, puppy, you know that.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“And if you come before you’re finished,” Hannibal added, “you’ll be going over Daddy’s knee, and that naughty little cock will be going into a cage.”

Will grinned. Both knew that either way, they would both be very satisfied by the end of this game; it was entirely Will’s decision how it played out, though. He kept his eyes on Hannibal, rocked his hips up needily, and put the bottle between his lips again. Hannibal pressed his fingers to the base of it, guiding it deeper and deeper into Will’s mouth until his lips covered the knot properly.

“There’s a good boy,” he sighed, letting his hand cover Will’s throbbing cock between his legs. “Drink up for Daddy, puppy.”

It was different like this, perched in Hannibal’s lap, working the bottle on his own. Less like a mockery of a blowjob, more like the illicit twining of his headspaces they were so fond of. Will nursed at the bottle, but it was Hannibal who had his full attention. Hannibal, with his pleased, narrowed eyes, with his big hands that could so fully envelop Will’s little cock. 

“Such a beautiful boy,” Hannibal whispered, teasing over Will’s nipples with one hand, the other thumbing back the foreskin at the head of his cock. Will whimpered, writhing in his lap. 

Hannibal knew exactly how to touch him, and Will was already so on edge. He wanted to fall into it, collapse and come and take his punishment. 

But he also wanted to be good. He wanted to please Hannibal, to show him what a perfect pup he could be. 

Hannibal shifted, pressing his knee up between Will’s thighs to nudge at the plug. Will choked around the bottle, shaking his head with a whine. He’d never survive the added stimulation. 

But there wasn’t much left in the bottle now.

If he tried. If he really tried, he could hold out. But he was caught on that knife’s edge of needing and wanting and all he could do was whine and squirm as Hannibal continued to tease him.

“Sweet puppy,” Hannibal praised, pinching a nipple between his fingers, twisting until Will cried out ragged around the bottle. “Letting Daddy touch and play with you while you practice with your bottle. Maybe this will be added to the schedule. Daily feeding time, of sorts,”

Will’s eyes fluttered closed and he squeezed hard around the bottle that had no give whatsoever. Just moments, moments more, then he would get what he wanted and Hannibal would be pleased, Daddy would be so pleased with him.

Because Will could be good, if he wanted, he could be  _ such _ a good boy for Daddy…

“Look at that,” Hannibal murmured, teasing his thumb beneath the crown of Will’s cock until he was shaking. “You drank it all up for Daddy. Such a good boy for me.”

He released Will’s chest to take the bottle from him, guiding it out of Will’s mouth and setting it aside to clean later. Will was on him immediately, mouth open wide and tongue pressing against Hannibal’s as he rocked into Hannibal’s touches and whimpered through his release, making a mess of Hannibal’s hand in the process.

Moments and moments unending, every orgasm with Hannibal was like a storm through Will’s body. He collapsed when he was done, one hand searching weakly between them for Hannibal’s belt. 

“No, sweet pup.” Hannibal caught his wrist and gathered Will to his chest, his free hand stroking up and down Will’s spine. Will went without a fuss, panting. 

“Daddy, I want-“

“You always want,” Hannibal said with a laugh. “But first, a break. Don’t worry, lovely boy, I’ll mark you up in just a bit.”

Hannibal loved to do that, to come all over Will and make him leave it. Will had once spent an entire tea party with come drying across his pink cheeks, Hannibal occasionally pulling him close to nibble teasingly at his throat. 

Will cherished every drop, knowing that soon,  _ soon _ , he could have Hannibal spill inside him instead. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FIND US ON [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sw_writestuff) | [TUMBLR](https://stratsandwhiskeywritestuff.tumblr.com/) | [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.social/StratsandWhiskeyWriteStuff)


End file.
